


Amber

by 17fingertips



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17fingertips/pseuds/17fingertips
Summary: Just a bit of gush. I needed a creative outlet. Not really a story, just a wish.





	Amber

My lover smells of sweat, blood, and coffee. The sweat of his labour, the blood of his veins, the coffee that I find luke-warm on the counter. The sent of his person, curdling in one melting pot. My thoughts are diluted by this dangerous concoction. The sentual embodiment of lust. 

My lover feels like butterscotch when he puts his arms around me. His caramel skin caressing mine; secretly week in the knees. His body is like an oven, warming me in my core. Is fingers are gifts from heaven, tracing a map to gold on my body's rodes. 

My lover is Amber, warm as the dawn, cool as the summertime sun. Unraveling mysteries, tear filled eyes glistening. With one touch I come undone.


End file.
